


Destiel shorts

by WantsToFlyAfraidToFall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AUs, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall/pseuds/WantsToFlyAfraidToFall
Summary: Nice little destiel shorts that I am compiling into one work.1. Someday(Dean yearning)2. Used to this(A mildly angsty hunt)3. Interruption(15x18-20 short fix it fic)4. Maple Groves(Tree nymph Cas and Sugarmaker Dean)5. One of Those Days(Domestic Destiel)6. Asters and Azaleas(Destiel Valentines short)7. Day at the fair(Destiel at the fair)8. Onesie(Domestic destiel with PJs)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Someday

It was in moments like these, the little, inconspicuous moments, that Dean could feel himself falling further for his friend. In the looks held just a little longer than necessary, the lingering touches, the shared smiles and laughs.

Dean almost forgot to pay attention to what Cas was saying, his brain intent on watching the way the angel's face lit up when he talked about things he loved. Dean always listened, whether it was bees, cats, PB&Js, or the night sky, he would never prevent Cas from telling him all the weird facts he knew. It made Cas so happy he just couldn't not listen.

When Sam came back to the booth, the look on his face letting Dean know exactly how sappy the two look, Cas quieted and settled in his seat, stiff backed like the obedient soldier he used to be.

“Do we have any information about the whereabouts of the thing we are looking for?” Cas asked Sam, voice returned to its serious grumble.

As Sam began spilling out all the facts and theories about their case, Dean's attention drifted from the conversation, and he looked out the window at the wispy clouds streaked across the blue sky. Blue like Cas’s eyes.

Dean felt a pang in his chest and the sharp tug of yearning, yearning for something more than just the friendship he had with Cas. This isn't the first time he has wanted something more, and Dean knows it won't be the last, but he has come to accept that he has feelings for his friend.

With the job and all, the most Dean can do is hope and dream of the life he wants with his angel, but maybe someday, they can have a life together. When all of this is over, and the world doesn't need them, instead of Hunter and Angel, they can be Dean and Cas. They can simply be together.

Someday.


	2. Used to This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags:  
> happy ending, wings, witch hunt, hurt/comfort-ish, first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a bit longer than a short but I decided to put it here anyway. Enjoy! :)

Dean drummed his hands on the steering wheel to the beat of one cassette after the next, singing along to his favorites. The ride was short but the music was good, all that was missing was waiting back at the motel for him.

The supernatural world didn't go away, but it definitely quieted down once they had defeated Chuck. Hunts were simple and were scarce, letting them all settle into the bunker more permanently. Dean has even gotten into the routine of making dinners every night, and some nights, he and Cas would go watch movies in the Dean Cave. Sometimes they would be joined by Jack and Sam, other times it was just them.

All the extra free time has really let Dean grow closer to Cas, let him start to work through his feelings for the angel. He wasn't quite there yet, but Dean has started down the path of accepting his bisexuality. Not only does he feel better now, but Sam seems to be happy for him as well. In fact, they are all doing fantastic.

Dean pulls into the lot of Blue’s Motel where he and Cas had got a room to stay in while they investigate a possible hunt. He gets out of the impala, popping the trunk and grabbing out the six-pack he picked up along with the few bags of snacks he got from the nearby grocery.

Careful not to drop his load, he managed to close the trunk and fumble the room key out of his pocket, the little tag jingling as he walked. He unlocked the door and stepped inside before closing it behind him, engulfing the room in darkness.

Huh, guess Cas must be taking a nap and wanted the lights off. Dean gingerly set the groceries at the small table before walking further towards his bed. Just as he was about to reach the foot of the bed, he felt his shoe slide a little on the carpet. Something wet and sticky was in a large puddle at the base of his bed.

He sighed, Cas really needs to get better at cleaning up his messes. Dean moved out of the wet spot and began feeling around on the bedside table of the TV remote. He pats around the hard wood then stops when his fingers land in something thick and cold. 

Pulling his hand back from the table, he rubs his index finger and his thumb, trying to imagine what could be all over the table. He sniffs at it, hoping to recognize what it could be by smell. Dean feels his stomach lurch when he recognizes a faint metallic hint in the air and he reaches blindly for the lamp switch.

He twists it on as soon as he finds it and looks down at his hand, the cool, red staining his fingers. Dean's heart drops as he looks up wide eyed at the room around him. The floor is covered in puddles of dark crimson and the walls and furniture are splattered with blood.

For who knows how long all Dean can do is stare at the mess around him like a deer in headlights. The room was empty except for him and conspicuous amounts of blood already cooled and drying.

“Dammit!” Dean gritted his teeth, holding his head in his hands, slamming them back down to his sides as he yelled, “Why the fuck does this always happen!”

He ran out of the room and got back in Baby, starting up her engine and swerving out of the motel parking lot. They had narrowed the location of the two or three --well now Dean guesses more-- witches were hiding out, so he knows where he's heading first.

The drive to the old shack would usually take around thirty minutes but Dean made it in fifteen, thankfully avoiding any cops. The place looked small and dark from the outside, broken windows and holes in the roof, perfect for a coven to claim as their headquarters.

As soon as the impala was off, he was out of the car and grabbing what he would need from the trunk. He made sure to tuck into his pockets a few extra rounds of witch killing bullets just in case. Dean quietly closed the trunk with a click before creeping towards the rotten porch in front of the house.

White paint was peeling off the rancid old structure, revealing the musty wood underneath. The roof sagged and a few splintered beams could be seen through the parts where it had caved in. The whole place seemed to be one push away from collapsing in on itself with a wet thump of termite-filled wood.

The floorboards creaked as Dean approached the door, carefully placing his feet in what spots looked like they would be able to support his weight. He held his already loaded gun pointed at the door, reaching for the handle with the other. Tentatively, he turned the knob, quickly stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

He was taken aback at the inside of the place. This was definitely it. The fully furnished, sparkly clean rooms smelled of sweet flowers and candle smoke. He spied a dark wood staircase with a polished wood banister leading to an upstairs that wasn't visible from the outside. Every room he could see was full of vermillion and cedar colors, it was dark but everything was still illuminated in soft, yellow, light.

It was silent but the air seemed so alive with… something. A raw energy of sorts, static and familiar. He needs to find Cas, whoever these people were are clearly powerful, hopefully not enough to hurt an angel.

Dean walked down the hall, placing his feet on the floor with gentle precision. He passed the staircase and turned to look down the long, carpeted hall, many closed doors lining either side. He was just about to begin his way towards the first when the door situated on the very back of the hall opened and a tall, black haired woman stepped out, wiping blood off her hands with a delicate white cloth.

They both paused for a moment before Dean sprang into action, raising the gun and pulling the tripped, the bullet lodging itself right in the woman's sternum. She fell to the floor, her dark blood pouring onto the expensive carpet.

He stepped over his body and into the room she had just exited, closing the door behind him. Inside a group of five more witches stared awestruck at the new and unexpected presence. Dean could see a large covered cage in the middle of the room behind the rapidly approaching witches and made it his goal to get to that cage.

Raising the gun once more, he released two shots, one landing in the face of a small blond man, the other lodging in the shoulder of a woman looking very similar to the first witch. He rolled to the side away from the witches, aiming his gun and letting 3 more shots ring out, killing two witches.

The last two witches he had only injured charged him but with no avail. Dean shot them both in the chest, watching as they sank to the floor in a bloody heap with the rest of their coven.

Dean marched towards the cage, prepared to face whatever thing the witches were keeping inside.

He was not prepared enough.

Dean's stomach dropped along with the black cloth as he pulled it from the cage. The adrenaline rush that had fueled him through the fight with the witches with violent fervor fizzled out as he looked through the cold, black bars with horror.

Cas was curled up on the floor in nothing but his plain white boxers, small scrapes covering his arms and legs, their healing speed up slightly by his dwindling grace. The thing that really caught Dean’s eye, however, were the two large feathered wings billowing from his back. 

He pulled out his lock picks, finding the door and making quick work of the lock. He stepped into the cage, careful not to step on the angel or his wings as he made his way to Cas’s front. Dean checked his pulse, sighing with relief when he felt the weak beating underneath his fingers.

Grabbing his shoulder, Dean carefully rolled Cas onto his back, making his best effort not to crush his wings. He cringed at the sigil the witches must have carved into Cas’s chest, still red and tender, most likely with grace hampering effects.

A low groan rumbled from Cas and he blinked up at Dean, a small smile gracing his lips as he recognized his rescuer before he slipped back into unconsciousness. Dean wasn't sure how to get him off the ground with his wings but settled on trying to carry him fireman style would be best. He hoisted him up off the ground, grunting with effort as the limp body flopped over his shoulder, the wings thankfully staying tucked against Cas’s back.

He maneuvered out of the cage, grabbing the neatly folded pile of Cas’s clothes resting on a chair by the inside of the door. He must have missed it while he was busy fighting the group of witches who were kind enough to fold their prisoners' stolen clothes.

He walked as fast as he could down the hall, praying that he didn't miss anyone on the way in since both his hands were occupied. The front door was slightly ajar, making opening it much easier. Dean made his way up the dirt trail to the impala, setting Cas’s stuff on the roof before opening the back door and gently shifting Cas off his shoulder and into the back seat.

He closed the door and packed up the rest of his things before buckling up and gunning it back to the main road. Thank Chuck the hunt was only an hour away from the bunker because there is no way Dean is taking Cas anywhere with his wings out like that.

Dean was grateful that Cas was out the whole ride and stayed asleep even when Dean carried him from the garage to his room. Taking his time to lay Cas down without squishing his wings with the help of some pillows, he finally got Cas laying down on the bed.

Cas doesn't have a first aid kit in his room, being an angel he usually wouldn't need one, but his grace is so weak and the sigil is blocking it even more. Dean jogged to the infirmary and grabbed what he needed from the supply cabinet and brought it back to the room where Cas laid.

He wetted a cloth in the sink with warm water and began to wipe off the blood from Cas’s chest, being careful not to rub on the cuts too hard. Cas stirred when Dean started pouring small amounts rubbing alcohol on the larger cuts, his face scrunching in discomfort. However, he stayed asleep and Dean bandaged up his chest with little struggle.

Dean scanned Cas’s body up and down, making sure he didn't miss anything when he froze. He hadn’t comprehended entirely that Cas had actual wings coming from his back. Dean rolled Cas onto his stomach so he could see Cas’s wings in full. They were still tucked mostly against his back, but Dean could tell they are huge.

He looks at the long, iridescent black feathers and the shorter fluffy looking ones closer to where the wings met his skin. Clumps of blood were matted in the feathers and they seemed generally disheveled. 

From the few nature documentaries he has watched with Cas, he knows that it must be uncomfortable with the wings in this condition, if they are at all like bird wings. Maybe, Dean could clean them up a bit before Cas wakes up so he would be more comfortable(or maybe Dean just really wants to touch the wings). 

He rewets the rag and reaches towards the wing closest to him. As soon as he touches it, it stretches out the tip reaching to the opposite wall before flopping down with a wuff of air. Dean goes again with the rag, gently cleaning the feathers.

Once he was satisfied with his cleaning job, he tucked the wings back to Cas’s back and pulled the blanket from the end of the bed over his body. He left the room, closing the door behind him with a click before he pulled his phone from his pocket.

Sam answered on the third ring.

“Heya Sammy.”

“Hey Dean, is everything all right?”

“Yeah, we got the witches, it was more than we thought and Cas is hurt but we are back at the bunker now.”

“Shit, do you want us to come back?”

“No its fine, I can take care of Cas. How long do you think you have left on this hunt?”

“Anywhere from five to nine days at the pace we are moving at. Are you sure you will be good for that long?”

“Yes, Sam, I’m a big boy and can take care of myself and a friend at the same time.”

“Ok, just making sure you are ok.”

“See you soon, Bitch.”

“Bye Jerk.”

Dean hung up the phone. Five days, that's all. Cas will be better in five days, how could he not? Dean walked down the hall to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge then making his way back to his room. 

Cas would be awake by tomorrow, he’s sure of it.

~~~~

Dean huddles in a ball in the corner of his bed, nursing a bottle of whisky and mindlessly watching reruns of Dr Sexy MD. Sam is out in the library researching and reading up on everything he can possibly get his hands on about angels and spells that affect them but he says this one may be custom.

It has been a week and four days and Cas hasn't woken up. His wings are still out, his vitals are all normal, all his cuts have healed. Except for the sigil, still a jagged red cut in his tender skin.

On day nine, Dean really began to spiral. Now he has been temporarily banished to the confines of his room till he can pull himself together and help without breaking things. He needs Cas to wake up, he NEEDS it, but he can’t even help.

Sitting in his room, staring blankly at the wall for several hours on end isn't helping and Dean knows but he doesn't know what to do. He can’t seem to do anything without fucking it up, that's how they got here in the first place.

He gets up from the bed and slams the bottle down on his cluttered dresser with a clunk as he strides out of the room. He finds himself in Cas’s open doorway, looking in at the angel sleeping on his stomach. There is a chair placed by his bedside from when Dean refused to leave Cas’s side. He sits there now.

He doesn't even know what to do anymore but he has to at least try something, so he prays.

“Cas, I’m not sure you can hear me man, but you’ve been out for over a week now. We are all worried, Sam and Jack have been trying all sorts of stuff but none of it seems to be working. 

“I haven’t been to much of a help, I don’t think I should try either. I want you back but I am the reason you are here in the first place. Everything I touch breaks.

“Cas, man, I need you back. I need to know that I didn’t fuck this up so bad that you become collateral damage from an underestimated hunt. I don’t think I could make it without you, so please, come back.”

Dean leans back from his hunched position and wipes the tears accumulating in his eyes away with his sleeve. Cas still lays sleeping in the bed, his chest rising and falling in even breathes. Dean tries again.

“Cas, you’ve been my best friend for years. You have always been there, always came when I called, always gave your all just because I asked you to. You have been the best-est friend I could ever wish for.

“I haven’t always returned the favor. I was, and still am, an ass. I’ve said some mean shit to you in the past but you always forgive me, even when I know I don't deserve it. I don’t deserve you. The fact that you are even in my life is a miracle itself.

“The point is, you do so much for me and I don't give anything in return and you just let that fly. You just keep coming back and letting us use you like this and that's not fair. 

“So I have to tell you something. I need you. I need you like I need air to breath. Ever since you laid a hand on me in Hell, I needed you. And now I need you to come back because…

“Because…

I love you.”

Dean opened his eyes again, the tears now rolling down his cheeks. Cas remained silent, sleeping. He held his face in his hands, shaking with noiseless sobs as the hope to save his friend slowly dripped away.

This was it. This was how Cas died. Because Dean wasn't able to get there in time and he can’t even do something to try and help because he is just so-

He feels a touch on his shoulder and jumps up in his chair. He stares wide eyed at Cas, who is rolled on his side, smiling at Dean, his wing stretched out and gently touching Dean’s arm. The sigil on Cas’s chest was already looking less red and his ribs less visible.

Dean’s breath wavered as he looked into those deep blue eyes. He sprung forward out of the chair and wrapped his arms around Cas the best he could, the tears flowing even more freely than before.

Cas hugged him back, petting his hand down Dean’s back as he comforted him. Dean pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed once he had calmed down enough and began trying to put his thoughts back together.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice was rough with lack of use, “Look at me.”

Dean obeyed, shifting a little to look at Cas who was now sitting up in the bed as well.

“I love you, too.” Cas whispered, a blush crawling up his neck and staining his cheeks.

Dean scooted closer to Cas, gingerly holding his face in his hands and bringing them close.

“Can- Can I kiss you?” Dean asked, his voice husky and quiet.

“Yes, please.”

Dean leaned forward, closing the gap and pressing a kiss to Cas’s lips. They were better than he could ever have imagined, soft yet firm and demanding as the pressed back into Deans. It felt as if some chain in Dean broke, letting him free of his burdens and he felt as if he could fly.

Their kisses grew deeper and more passionate as time passed, but soon they stopped. Cas was getting tired and Dean could do with a nap. Dean too off his flannel and jeans, climbing into bed with just his boxers and a T-shirt.

Cas wrapped around him from behind, draping a wing over him like a soft dark blanket. He was going have to ask Cas about these wings but that was something they could talk about later. Right now, he focused on the feeling of having Cas holding him as they laid in bed together.

He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit confusing but I kinda did the "love breaks all spells" thing.  
> Thank you for reading! Leave a comment telling me what you think!


	3. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was for [ this post ](https://flowersforcas.tumblr.com/post/634672722339872768/i-want-dean-to-be-so-sure-of-what-hes-saying-that) by @flowersforcas on Tumblr.

Dean stumbled out of the portal and back into the brightness of the bunker’s library, jogging to infirmary and setting the limp body on the cot Sam prepared before he left. Cas was hurt all over externally and Dean has no idea what's going on inside.

Immediately Sam was by his side, holding one of Rowena’s magic bags and a normal medical kit from the bunker’s stores. They got to work, Sam preparing some crystal pendulums for an internal examination while Dean gently worked off Cas’s clothes, leaving only his bare white boxers.

When they finished and Cas was all bandaged up, Dean sat down in a chair by the bed while Sam left to do whatever Sam-things he felt needed to be done. Dean pulled out the small vile that he felt has been burning a hole in the pocket he kept it in.

Cas would take longer to heal now that he was human. He should wake up soon but he will have to stay in bed for a couple of days and stay in the bunker for longer.

As Dean sat looking at the unconscious ex-angel, he felt a rising tide of emotions pushing up his throat. It was too much. He got up from the chair and left the infirmary, finding his way back to his room before promptly passing out in his own bed.

~~~

“Dean, Cas is up.” Sam called from the doorway.

Dean rolled over to glare at his brother, “What?”

“Cas. Is. Awake. And. Wants. You.” Sam said, enunciating each of his words as if speaking to a toddler.

Dean leaped up from the bed, sprinting down the hall to the infirmary. Cas was sitting in the bed, looking at a picture in his hands. He looked up when Dean ran in and waited to say anything till Dean came back to stand by his bed.

“listen, Dean, I can understand if you want noth-”

“I love you.”

“-ing else to do....what?”

“I love you too cas. Cas. Of course I love you.” The volume of Dean’s voice tapers off at the end to a whisper.

“you?....” Cas tilts his head, “..me?”

Dean leaned over the cot, bringing his face mere inches from Cas then stopped, waiting for him to close the gap, and he did. Cas crushed their mouths together, dragging Dean down in a hungry kiss.

Dean did his best to return the passion with his own fervor, trying to push years of suppressed feelings into one touch. Cas brushed his tongue on Dean’s bottom lip, making him gasp. Cas took the opportunity to Deepen the kiss, both men moaning into it.

Cas pulled back to catch his breath but kept their foreheads resting together.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that.” Cas said, his voice breathy and deep.

“Oh I think I do.” Dean chuckled.

Cas pulled him back down into another hot, wet kiss, letting his hands explore as much of Dean as they could reach. 

Maybe things were finaly looking up.


	4. Maple Groves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugarmaker!Dean and Dryad!Cas for @heller-jensen on tumblr!

The crisp, early spring air smelled of sweet sap from the maple orchard that stretched over the soft hills behind Dean’s cabin. His cheeks were rosy and his breath came out in small puffs as the sugarmaker made his way through the old orchard, stopping to check the taps he had set up earlier that morning. 

The sun was still low in the sky, casting a golden light through the still bare branches of the trees. Mornings like this were always Dean’s favorite. Calm, peaceful, the only sounds come from the song birds flirting around in the sky and his own footfalls on the dewy grass. 

He reached the center of the orchard where the largest trees grow. They were planted many years before Dean was born by his parents, his father a lumberjack and mother a sugarmaker. Dad built the cabin with the trees he brought down himself. Mom planted the maples in the large clearing around one lonely old maple that still sits in the center of the grove.

Dean stood at the base of this tree now. He admired the thick twisting of the roots as they met the earth, the strong, wide branches that split off the trunk starting low on the tree and rising high into the air. The bark was rough against Dean’s skin as he grabbed hold of one of the lower branches, nestling the treds of his boots on a knot before pushing himself up onto the limb.

As he sat in the tree he began to wonder. These trees only lived to be from 100-200 years old. Most of the trees in this part of the orchard are almost 60 years by now. Dean looked at the maple closely, the size of this thing suggests that it is well over 200 years old, which it shouldn’t be because they don’t make it far past 200  _ ever _ . He could always bring Sam down and see what he can find-

The back of Dean’s neck prickled with the feeling of being watched. Slowly, he raised his head from where he had been looking down at the base to look across the wide center of the tree into the branches on the opposite side.

Sitting on a branch, staring curiously at Dean was… a man. He found himself staring right back into those piercing blue eyes. The man was wearing a thick fluffy coat lined with grey fur, the tan outside decorated in patterns that reminded Dean of the old greek vases he saw one time in a museum. His under clothes consisted of a simple grey tunic, cinched at the waist with a gold colored rope. He swung his bare feet back and forth as he examined Dean, a wreath of amber and dark honey leaves resting on top of his dark messy hair.

Dean watched in awe as the man smiled and rose to his feet on the branch, pulling out a second wreath of leaves and- and  _ jumping  _ from branch to branch across the tree to where Dean sat. He landed with grace and practiced ease on Deans limb before slowly making his way towards him. 

When he got close enough, Dean could smell the sweet syrupy scent wafting off the man. He reached out slowly as if asking for permission, and when Dean didn't move, he placed the tightly woven crown on Dean’s head. 

The man sat for a moment before he began to speak. “Dean-” holy shit his voice is hot “-protector of my grove, my name is Castolus.”

Dean continued to gape at the beautiful man so he continued, “I am a dyad who came into being when a group of Greek tree tenders fled to the new world in effort to escape prosecution for their religious beliefs. I would like to thank you for caring for the trees here.”

“Yeah, no problem Cas.” Dean’s mouth moved on its own but his tongue still felt heavy.

Castolus-- Cas --seemed a bit surprised at the nickname but a warm smile softened his features and he settled down on the branch next to Dean. Cas began to talk about the trees and different animals that lived in the orchard. Dean slowly began to relax, asking questions and telling stories of his own.

Out of all the things Dean could have guessed that would happen today, befriending the groves dryad was not even on there, but he couldn't help but to be glad that it happened.


	5. One of Those Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic Destiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was co-authored with my good friend, Sof, who steadfastly refuses to actualy make an Ao3 acount and resort to stalking my bookmarks instead.

It was one of those nights where sleep never came, when the rain pattered softly down on the roof drawing jagged rivulets on the windows. Dean gently pulled back the covers so as to not wake the man sleeping in the warm bed next to him and slipped out of their room.

The floorboards creaked as he made his way through the house and out the back door. He didn’t know why but he loved the rain, just standing and watching it fall, the small drops forming up high before rocketing to the ground and bursting against the earth. Maybe it reminded him of his old life, how all you could do was go down and down and down before you ended your time with some big bang, or it could be how the water is bringing new life, and the sounds bring a certain sort of calm that Dean has only been able to experience here with Cas.

He stood there like that, staring out from under the awning and gazing at the delicate hints of dawn beginning to spread its way across the sky. The tight feeling in his chest began to fade away like a smudge of dirt washed away in the rain falling in the dusty grey morning. 

His mind drifted to the pile of papers and books on the table and the man who placed them there. Once Chuck had been defeated and Jack became the new god, they managed to save Cas from the empty, effectively rendering him human, but that didn’t bother either of them. They left Sam and Eileen to run the bunker as a safe house for hunters and moved to a small house up in Sioux Falls to be by Claire and the girls.

Cas had encouraged Dean to find a job and Dean, knowing Jody was still working at the station with Donna, made the choice to join the department. He already has the necessary training from years of… experience, and with the girls good words, he made it in easy. 

Castiel, on the other hand, started taking online college courses to become a librarian of all things. Dean thought that years of sleepless nights buried nose first into old books of lore would have crossed that job off the list but it turns out that Cas never minded reading, just that the intended purpose of the knowledge gained was to fight and not to learn.

He jumped out of his skin when he felt the touch of warm arms snaking around his waist. Cas pressed a soft kiss to the back of Dean’s neck.

“Heya, Cas. Whatcha doin’ up?” Dean asks quietly.

“I got cold.”

Dean chuckled. Turns out, Cas is like an octopus when it comes to snuggling. Dean would wake up with Cas completely sprawled on top of him, drawn to Dean’s body heat.

“Sorry, honey, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Mmm come back and we can watch a show then.” Cas whispered against the shell of Dean’s ear.

They were rocking gently side to side, swaying to some silent song hidden in the steady beat of the rain. The world was quiet here, calm and fuzzy at the edges. An ex-angel and broken hunter holding each other in a house they call their own.

No longer were guns hidden under the pillow when they slept, no longer did they spend every waking hour planning out how they would survive the next day. Dean had something he had only had in his childhood dreams and Cas found, after millennials of searching, where he belongs.

Sometimes, the irony of it all makes Dean laugh, telling Chuck, wherever he was, to suck a dick because he had been beaten by a ragtag team of humans and a broken angel of his own creation. Thinking about how he used to be so ready to die one day, give up his life to save another because he found no value in himself, fills him with a bittersweet feeling.

After so many years of therapy, Dean still does wake up in a cold sweat or screaming Cas’s name, but now he’s not alone. He has his husband and his friends which he knows that he deserves because he has worked so hard to get them. Mia Vallens, the shifter therapist, was who Dean owed a big thanks for that.

Cas tugged Dean’s hand and they padded back to their bed, tucking themselves under the covers. Dean pulled up netflix on his laptop, letting Cas who was now curled into his side, sticking his cold feet between Dean’s legs, scroll through and pick a show.

He pressed play on The Queen's Gambit, a show Cas had convinced Dean to watch with him although it wasn’t too hard to do, as long as he’s with Cas, he’s happy. It’s hard to be anything other than with Cas. 

If Dean could go back and tell himself that it’s all going to be ok, that the things he thought were meant for other people he could have too, he would. He would give himself a hug, tell himself it’s alright and not to be so hard on himself.

It’s one of those mornings where Dean’s heart hurts in a good way.


	6. Asters and Azaleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does something nice for Cas on valentines day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day y'all! Go tell your friends you love them!<3

“You and Cas should do something for Valentines Day.” 

Sam’s words took Dean by surprise causing him to ram his shoulder into the doorframe to their motel room. Cas was still out at the car, relieving a small amount of awkwardness for Dean, but only small.

After getting Cas back from the empty, Dean had owned up to his own feelings for the now ex-angel and what started as a new, tentative relationship, became a fierce and proud love between the two. They decided that they didn’t have to do many “couple-y things'' since they had a solid twelve years of history behind them, but they share a room at the bunker and the lingering touches and stares have only become more frequent and their meanings much more known.

Jack popped by every once in a while when he wasn’t busy with his new god stuff, and Dean has to admit, he enjoys that the kid sticks around. Jack tells him that he is always there with them, even if he can’t be seen, but he has found that humans prefer physical things to talk to rather than a being “in every atom in the multiverse.”

Despite all under worldly and heavenly disputes on Earth being cleaned up, the supernatural word is very much alive. The treo goes on plenty of run of the mill hunts when they pop up close to the bunker, like the vamp case they’re on now.

Dean tosses his duffle on the closest bed, scoffing. “Oh sure, Sam. I’ll make sure to draw him a heart with our initials with some extra vamp blood.”

He doesn’t need to look at Sam to feel his eye roll. “Dean, we both know that this will be a quick hunt. Instead of getting wasted at a local bar you could do something nice with Cas, he would like it.”

“Fine, I’ll think about it, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam did have a good point. Cas loves all that sappy, romantic crap(and Dean will never admit that he loves it too) and would be overjoyed to do something with Dean on Valentines Day. Maybe he should make some plans.

~~~~~

Almost as soon as the last vampire slumped to the floor, its decapitated head rolling to a stop a few feet away, Sam locked eyes with Dean, shoo-ing him and Cas out of the warehouse where the vamps had made their nest while assuring them he could clean everything up.

Dean helped Sam get everything he needed from the Impala’s trunk and into the  _ rental car  _ that had chosen to drive. Cas had already seated himself in the passenger seat of the impala and bucked in by the time Dean was ready to head out.

“Why are we… what are we doing?” Cas asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“You’ll see, but first, showers.”

~~~~~

Dean showered first(and alonse, much to Cas’s disappointment) so he could get ready while Cas took his. He rushed around the small motel room, gathering all the things he had managed to prepare when Cas wouldn’t notice and put it in the trunk. He felt like vibrating out of his skin with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

The feeling only grew when Cas stepped out of the bathroom, half naked except the towel wrapped loosely around his waist and smiling. Dean told him to hurry and get dressed, not wanting to waste any more time. Once they both were ready, Dean ushered Cas to the car, ignoring his boyfriends queries.

Cas finally had given up asking what was going on and instead hummed along to the radio, looking out the window at the small town as they passed through. Dean eventually pulled up to a park, surprisingly large for such a small town but still nice. Cas remained silent with his questions, only raising a quizzical eyebrow when Dean glanced his way.

He parked Baby, grabbing the blanket and basket from the trunk and carrying it in one hand, holding out his other for Cas to take. The way Castiel smiled at him made his nervousness fade into the background. It was filled with warmth and adoration, making Dean’s cheeks flush and his stomach flutter. He didn’t need to feel worried because Cas was going to like this. He loves Dean, he loves going to parks and being in nature, he will love this too. 

Dean led them through the park until they found a nice grassy spot under the shade of a tall oak tree. He laid out the blue, plaid blanket on the ground, flattening out the wrinkles with his hands before setting the basket in the center and beconing Cas to sit with him. He opened the basket, pulling out some sandwiches and fruit, as well as half an apple pie, and spread it between them on the blanket.

“You wanted to take me on a picnic?” Cas asked.

Heat flooded Dean’s face, “Yeah, well, I-I, uh, it’s valentine's day and I just thought, you know…” He trailed off, looking down at the grass with embarrassment.

Cas reached a hand to Dean’s jaw, tipping it up to make him look him in the eyes before kissing him sweetly. 

“It’s wonderful, Dean. Thank you.”

“Of course, Cas. I love you.” He replied, the words familiar on his tongue yet still bringing a new rush of warmth in his chest.

“I love you too.”

They sat under the tree, eating sandwiches, sweet fruits, and delicious apple pie, Cas telling Dean all about oak trees and the different flowers growing in the small garden beds scattered around the park. The feeling of peace and calm Dean had been getting used to seeped into his bones, letting him let go of his worries and smile at the man he loves, listening to a once powerful Angel of the Lord ramble about aster and azalea.

It fills Dean with endless euphoria to know that he can have this life, a life he never thought he would be able to have. And against all odds, he got it. He got Cas, the biggest win he could ever dream of.


	7. Day at the Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A destiel day at the fair.   
> prompt from @one-more-offbeat-anthem on tumblr!

The muggy, late summer air was alive, filled with the sounds of carnival-goers and screaming children. It was still bright but the sun would set soon, allowing the strings of lights to illuminate the row of stalls and games in a soft orange glow.

Dean had a round bee plush tucked under one arm that he had won from one of the games, Cas’s hand was held in his other. It had been years since he had gone to a festival, but this was the ex-angels first time. 

There was a soft blush on Cas’s cheeks from both the heat and smiling. After they had eaten their  4th funnel cake, Cas had pointed to the large ferris wheel near the back of the field where the carnival had been set up, asking to use the last of their tickets to ride it. Now they were just waiting for the sun to sink lower to the horizon, wandering through the red and white striped stalls, being careful to watch for the children sprinting through the tents.

Dean watched Cas as he walked, taking in the way the dimming light shone in his eyes and danced on his skin. The small smile turning up the corners of his pink lips and the dark locks of unruly hair beginning to curl at the ends in the humidity.

Cas turned his eyes to Dean, catching his gaze and widening his smile. Dean leaned in, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

“Come on, let’s go ride to the Ferris wheel.” Dean returned the smile, tugging Cas in the direction of the ride.

The line was short and it only took a few minutes for them to be seated in a carriage, making their way up, and up, and oh god they were so high. Dean scooted away from the edge of the car, fighting the queasy feeling building in his stomach. His head snapped up when he felt a hand come to rest on his knee. 

Cas gave him a comforting smile, holding out his hand for Dean to take and giving it a reassuring squeeze. The wheel stopped at the top and Dean’s heart was racing, but as they sat there, watching the last of the sunset, hands intertwined, Dean’s fear began to subside.

He reached his free hand to gently turn Cas’s face towards him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I love you.” Cas beamed at him.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean returned, the words still new to his tongue but filled him with warmth nonetheless.


	8. Onesies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr prompt from @castielsbeeslippers on tumblr!

Dean jolted upright in his chair when a plastic bag dropped on the table in front of him. He looked up to see Cas staring down at him with a determination that made Dean’s stomach fill with butterflies.

“Put those on.” Cas demanded.

“Put those- wait, what?” Dean looked at the bag of what he guessed were some clothes Cas had picked up while out for groceries. “Dude, I thought you were getting groceries.”

“I was. I found these and thought you would like them. Take off your clothes and put these on.” Cas reiterated.

“Jeeze, usually they take you to dinner first.” Dean muttered as he took the bag and made for his room.

He dumped the contents onto the bed, letting out a huff of laughter at the onesie, complete with matching slippers, that fell out. God, Sam is definitely going to make fun of him for this one, but he would rather go through his younger brothers teasing than make Cas sad. Even worse, Cas might continue to try and get Dean to wear them, and the last thing Dean wants right now is his boyfriends wrath.

He put it all on, and had to admit, they were very comfortable, no matter how ridiculous they looked. Taking one last look in the mirror, Dean headed out to find Cas. He ran into Sam first in the war room, who just gave Dean an amused grin before pointing towards the Dean Cave.

Cas was sitting on the couch, browsing through netflix wearing his own set of pajamas. They were designed to look like a bee, silvery blue wings and all. Dean couldn’t suppress the smile that stretched across his face when Cas looked up at him with a gleeful expression, patting the seat beside him.

Dean leaned back into the corner of the couch, situating his legs so that Cas could lay against his chest. The onesies were warm enough that they didn’t need a blanket while they watched their show.

Once again, Cas had chosen The Bee Movie, and despite his original dislike for the movie, it was growing on him, but Dean would rather bite his tongue off before admitting that out loud. So instead, Dean layed there in the ridiculously comfy onesie, holding Cas in his arms as they watched The Bee Movie. Man, the things you do for love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
